Di nuovo insieme
by police3612
Summary: Allerta spoiler per crisi su terre infinite. Le conseguenze della crisi, tra ricongiungimenti e riappacificamenti.


N.B. Supergirl e i suoi personaggi appartengono ai creatori della serie, non è intesa alcuna violazione del copyright.

A: Forza gente, dirigetevi tutti verso le navicelle, evacuiamo il pianeta, forza tutti da questa parte, veloci.

Continuo ad indirizzare le persone verso J'onn che le sta facendo salire sulle navicelle per lasciare la terra e devo sforzare la voce per farmi sentire sopra il panico generale. Ho come una morsa che mi stringe lo stomaco e sorprendentemente la mia apprensione non riguarda l'onda di antimateria che sta distruggendo tutto e tutti al suo passaggio o almeno non direttamente. So di aver messo la mamma sulla nave quindi non è lei che mi preoccupa e non è neanche Lena poichè ho fatto salire anche lei, anche Kelly è sulla nave e per quanto riguarda Kara so che può badare a se stessa mentre combatte l'Anti Monitor, tutte le persone a cui tengo sono al sicuro... no aspetta ne manca una, cerco freneticamente il mio cellulare e scorro la rubrica fino al nome che non chiamo da un bel pò, non perdo tempo mentre premo sul pulsante di chiamata e spero che lei si affretti a rispondere. Dai, dai rispondi, passano pochi secondi ma a me sembrano anni quando finalmente raccoglie la chiamata, non posso esprimere il mio sollievo quando le sento pronunciare il tipico "Danvers" con cui di solito si rivolge a me, per un momento posso dimenticare che è in corso una guerra che coinvolge l' intero multiverso e che potrebbe distruggere l'umanità, per un momento ci siamo solo noi e tutto sembra come dovrebbe essere, non mi ero resa conto di quanto mi mancasse parlare con lei e ascoltare la sua voce. Vengo riportata alla realtà quando la sua voce filtra attraverso l'altoparlante.

M: Alex

Scivolo di nuovo nella modalità di agente Danvers, ne ho bisogno per non impazzire.

A: Maggie! Stai bene?

M: Si sto bene tu?

Sembra preoccupata quanto me cosi mi affretto a rassicurarla. Nel frattempo J'onn si è avvicinato a me.

A: Sto bene, lo siamo tutti

M: Menomale, ero preoccupata, qui è scoppiato il caos, ma che sta succedendo?

A: Lunga storia, ti spiegherò, dove sei?

M: Sono a Gotham

A: D'accordo, resta dove sei, J'onn arriverà tra pochi minuti

M: Va bene.

Sono riluttante a terminare la conversazione, il solo sapere che sta bene mi da conforto, cosi rimango con il cellulare goffamente appoggiato tra l'orecchio e la spalla mentre rivolgo la mia attenzione a J'onn che mi sta parlando.

J: Alex, io vado a prendere Maggie, tu porta queste persone su terra 1, ti raggiungeremo.

Voglio protestare, dirgli che l'aspetterò ma prima che possa pronunciare parola, J'onn ha già preso il volo nella direzione di Maggie. So che non posso rimanere qui immobile, in quella navicella ci sono miliardi di persone che contano su di me, devo rimettermi insieme e fare quello che si deve fare, J'onn mi ha detto che la prenderà e ci raggiungerà ed io mi fido di lui. Senza ulteriori esitazioni faccio partire la nave e parto alla volta di terra 1. Appena atterrati entro nel quartier generale nel quale ci raduniamo per combattere la crisi e scorgo Kara che sta parlando con gli altri eroi probabilmente progettando un piano d'azione, una volta che hanno finito mi precipito verso Kara, mi farò aggiornare tra un minuto, in questo momento ho bisogno di abbracciare la mia sorellina.

A: Stai bene?

K: Si io sto bene e tu?

A: Tutto ok

K: J'onn?

A: Lui ci raggiungerà, è andato a prendere Maggie a Gotham City

K: Oh , d'accordo, lo aspetteremo allora.

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta dall'agente Vasquez che corre verso di noi.

V: Signora, Terra 38... è scomparsa...

No non può essere, J'onn e Maggie sono ancora lì, no non sta succedendo davvero..., sono sconvolta e ci metto un pò per focalizzare la mente e prestare attenzione a quello che mi sta dicendo Kara però alla fine ci riesco.

K: Alex, vedrai che stanno bene, abbi speranza, vedrai che sono riusciti ad arrivare qui

A: Spero davvero che tu abbia ragione Kara.

Non abbiamo molto tempo per pensare poichè la città è nel caos e noi veniamo mandati ad aiutare, ci sono persone in pericolo ed è nostro dovere aiutare, così mettiamo i nostri sentimenti in pausa e facciamo quello che sappiamo fare meglio. Il resto della battaglia avviene in modo molto confuso tra un' esplosione e l'altra ma per fortuna Kara e gli altri supereroi riescono a battere l'Anti Monitor e trovano un modo per riportare tutto alla normalità o quasi grazie al libro del destino, la popolazione non ricorda nulla di quello che è successo e solo noi che abbiamo combattuto in prima linea restiamo a portare sulle spalle il peso dei mondi e delle persone che sono andate perdute. Non ho ancora avuto notizie ne di J'onn ne di Maggie e il pensiero che forse non c'è l'hanno fatta sta iniziando a prendere il sopravvento, per impedire che ciò accada mi sto aggrappando con tutta la tenacia possibile alla voce in fondo al mio cuore che mi dice che sono vivi, che lo avrei saputo se così non fosse, lo avrei sentito.

MAGGIE P.O.V.

Fedele alla sua parola J'onn arriva pochi minuti dopo.

M: J'onn, ciao, ma cosa sta succedendo?

J: Maggie, ciao, vieni non abbiamo tempo di spiegare, dobbiamo lasciare la terra

M: Lasciare la terra?

J'onn non offre ulteriori spiegazioni mentre mi afferra e ci teletrasporta in quella che credo che sia una navicella, facciamo appena in tempo a lasciare l'orbita terrestre mentre osservo incredula un'improvvisa onda di luce rossa che inghiottisce la terra lasciando il vuoto più totale, non riesco a credere ai miei occhi. Non appena supero lo shock mi rivolgo al marziano che è alla guida, adesso ho davvero bisogno di sapere cosa sta succedendo.

M: Credo che tu mi debba delle spiegazioni.

Nonostante quello che le mie parole potrebbero trasmettere, il mio tono chiarisce che la mia non è una richiesta.

J: Hai ragione, un essere chiamato Anti Monitor ha scatenato un'onda di antimateria che distrugge tutto e tutti al suo passaggio, noi insieme ai supereroi delle altre terre stiamo cercando un modo per fermarlo, nel frattempo stiamo provando a salvare più persone possibili trasportandole sulla terra più lontana dall'onda ovvero terra 1, è lì che stiamo andando

M: Cosa?

J: Lo so che sembra surreale ma è proprio quello che sta succedendo e avremo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile se tu sei disposta ad unirti a noi

M: Certo, prendiamo a calci questo Anti Monitor

J: Questo è lo spirito giusto.

Non ci mettiamo molto ad arrivare e nonostante la nostra iniziale idea di ricongiungerci prima agli altri e poi metterci a lavoro, quando atterriamo ci ritroviamo nel pieno dell'azione, così non perdiamo altro tempo e scivolando nella modalità agenti facciamo quel che possiamo per aiutare. Non capisco la maggior parte di quello che succede, ma alla fine la battaglia è conclusa e noi ne siamo usciti vincitori, ora finalmente possiamo andare da Alex, Kara, Lena e tutti gli altri. Non appena entriamo nel quartier generale veniamo accolti da Kara vestita ancora con la sua tuta da Supergirl, che ci avvolge in uno dei suoi super abbracci, quanto mi sono mancati.

K: Oh grazie a Rao, siete vivi

M: Anch'io sono felice di vederti piccola Danvers

K: Mi sei mancata Maggie

M: Mi sei mancata molto anche tu, mi siete mancati tutti voi.

Rimaniamo abbracciate per qualche altro minuto poi ci stacchiamo.

M: Dove sono Alex e Lena?

K: Alex è qui da qualche parte e Lena è nel laboratorio ma la situazione con lei è complicata

M: Cosa è successo?

K: Ha scoperto che sono Supergirl, glielo ha detto suo fratello, qualche giorno prima a quando mi ero finalmente decisa a dirglielo ed ora lei crede che non glielo ho detto perchè non mi fido di lei visto che il suo cognome è Luthor

M: Ma è una stupidaggine, nessuno al mondo crede in lei più di te

K: Vorrei trovare un modo per farglielo capire

M: Ci riuscirai, ne sono sicura

K: Grazie Maggie

M: Di nulla piccola Danvers, ora vado a vedere Alex ok?

K: Certo, ci vediamo dopo.

Wow sono successe un sacco di cose mentre ero a Gotham. Percorro vari corridoi ma alla fine trovo Alex che sta in una sala conferenze, voglio entrare e parlarle ma lei non è da sola, così decido di andare a fare una visitina a Lena mentre Alex termina la sua conversazione. Come mi è stato detto da Kara, Lena è nel laboratorio, completamente immersa in un qualche progetto. Busso alla porta per attirare la sua attenzione e vengo accolta con un accenno di sorriso.

L: Maggie!

M: Hey piccola Luthor.

Il suo viso scoppia in un sorriso in piena regola sentendo il soprannome con il quale solo io la chiamo. Mi faccio strada nel laboratorio e mi metto di fronte a lei.

M: Allora come vanno le cose?

L: Ora che non c'è più un'ondata di antimateria che distrugge l'universo , meglio

M: Andiamo sai che non intendevo questo ma piuttosto l' altra faccenda.

Prima che mi risponda la sua faccia si trasforma in una maschera che non lascia trapelare nessuna traccia di emozione.

L: E' complicato.

Lena negli anni è diventata come una sorella, sento il bisogno di proteggerla proprio come farebbe una sorella maggiore e mi fa male vederla soffrire soprattutto se sono io, sollevando questo argomento, a provocare la sua sofferenza, ma ho imparato che per raggiungerla devo crearmi un varco attraverso le mura della fortezza che ha costruito intorno a se, perchè in questo caso prendere la strada più facile e fare finta di niente le farebbe ancora più male.

M: Si, complicato è una parola che sento molto in questi giorni, ti andrebbe di approfondire?

L: Cosa vuoi che ti dica eh? Dopotutto lo sai già, eri parte di questo, anche tu mi hai mentito ogni singolo giorno per anni, fingendo di credere in me, mentre mi stavate solo manipolando

M: Hey hey, sai bene che non era il mio segreto da dire, e sai anche perchè Kara non te lo ha detto, non si tratta di fiducia, non c'è nell'intero universo persona che si fida di te più di Kara, voleva proteggerti

L: Questa è una bugia, se si tratta di protezione allora perchè a te lo hanno detto?

M: Non me lo hanno detto.

Lena mi lancia uno sguardo interrogativo così decido di elaborare.

M: Dopo poco che ci eravamo messe insieme, Alex mi ha lasciata, Supergirl era scomparsa e lei credeva che fosse perchè l'universo c'è l'aveva con lei visto che era felice così ha rotto con me, dopo che è stata ritrovata abbiamo parlato, lo avevo capito, dopotutto per chi Alex potrebbe impazzire se non per la sua sorellina, e poi dai degli occhiali ed una coda di cavallo, mi sorprende che non lo sappia tutta National City, ma immagino sia il fascino del mantello.

Riesco quasi a vedere gli ingranaggi girare nella testa di Lena mentre il senso di colpa si stabilisce sui suoi lineamenti.

L: Io non lo sapevo, mi dispiace di essermela presa con te

M: Hey, va tutto bene, ascoltami lo so che ti senti tradita e ferita, lo capisco, ma qui nessuno ha mai voluto farti del male, te lo posso assicurare, noi siamo una famiglia e ti vogliamo bene Lena

L: Anche io vi voglio bene e mi sento così in colpa ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi tradita perchè sai mi sono abituata ad aspettarmi il tradimento da tutti quelli che incontro, e non è che io non abbia mai fatto niente di sbagliato, vorrei solo che fosse tutto come prima, non mi ero mai sentita tanto al sicuro e tanto amata come lo sono quando sto con voi

M: Non devi sentirti in colpa per quello che provi, tutti abbiamo fatto degli errori,ma siamo ancora una famiglia, va da Kara parlate, ascolta le sue ragioni, dille come ti senti e risolvete le cose

L: E se lei non volesse più sentir parlare di me?

M: Non dire schiocchezze piccola Luthor, vai a parlarle

L: Vado, grazie Maggie.

Ci abbracciamo e mentre Lena va in cerca di Kara io decido di riprovare a parlare con Alex.

ALEX P.O.V.

Resto per un pò da sola con i miei pensieri, poi qualcuno bussa alla porta della sala conferenze, è Kelly.

K.O: Alex possiamo parlare?

A: Si certo.

Si siede anche lei e poi incomincia a parlare.

K.O: Non c'è un modo facile per dirlo, quindi lo dirò e basta, credo che dovremmo lasciarci

A: Cosa?

K.O: Riesco a vedere che sei ancora innamorata di lei

A: Kelly...

K.O: Va tutto bene Alex, non è per questo motivo, so che non faresti mai nulla per ferirmi, non sei quel tipo di ragazza, lo so. In realtà il motivo per cui non possiamo più stare insieme è molto più egoista, io non riesco a passare di nuovo tutta la preoccupazione che comporta il tuo tipo di lavoro, ci sono già passata e non lo voglio nella mia vita, voglio una vita più tranquilla, ho deciso di raggiungere Jimmy

A: Mi dispiace che sia andata così

K.O: Va bene, magari non è andata bene tra di noi ma possiamo sempre essere amiche

A: Si possiamo.

Mi dispiace che sia andata così tra me e Kelly, ma so che se non avesse aperto lei il discorso, avrei dovuto farlo io, quando ho parlato con Maggie ho capito quanto mi manca, è vero, sono ancora innamorata di lei, non ho mai smesso. Vado sul balcone, ho bisogno di un pò d'aria ed ho bisogno di pensare a cosa fare con Maggie. Dopo qualche minuto è proprio lei che mi raggiunge.

M: Danvers

A: Maggie, sono così felice di vederti, stai bene?

M: Anch'io sono molto felice di vederti, sto bene e tu?

A: Sono ok

M: Alex hai un minuto? Sono venuta a parlarti prima ma stavi parlando con una ragazza

A: Certo, che succede?

M: Io volevo ringraziarti per aver mandato J'onn a salvarmi

A: Non devi ringraziarmi, sono felice che tu stia bene

M: Volevo parlarti anche di un'altra cosa

A: Di cosa?

M: Posso farti prima una domanda?

A: Ma certo

M: Tu e quella ragazza state insieme?

A: Stavamo, io e Kelly ci siamo appena lasciate, lei non approva il mio lavoro

M: Oh mi dispiace

A: Va bene, se non lo faceva lei lo facevo io, il mio cuore non le è mai appartenuto, comunque di cosa volevi parlarmi?

M: Di noi, lo so abbiamo incontrato degli ostacoli, è vero, ma in fondo cosa sono gli ostacoli? Per me sono delle sfide che la vita ci propone per valutare se siamo abbastanza coraggiosi e determinati, e lo sappiamo entrambe Danvers come reagiamo quando qualcuno ci mette alla prova, ne io ne tu ci siamo mai tirate indietro di fronte ad una sfida ed io non ho intenzione di iniziare adesso, e quindi anche se so che sarà difficile e che probabilmente non me lo merito, sono qui a chiederti di darmi un'altra chance, di perdonare gli errori che ho fatto e quelli che farò e di non rinunciare a noi neanche quando le mie insicurezze avranno la meglio e cercherò di allontanarti, perchè io ti amo Alex Danvers e non voglio stare nemmeno più per un secondo senza di te nella mia vita, perchè tu la rendi emozionante e degna di essere vissuta e rendi me la ragazza più felice dell'intero multiverso

A: Certo che ti do un'altra chance e ti perdono, tu puoi perdonare me?

M: L'ho già fatto

A: Bene perchè quando ho detto che il mio cuore apparteneva a qualcun'altro, intendevo te, ti amo Maggie Sawyer

M: Anche il mio cuore appartiene a te , lo ha sempre fatto, ti amo da qui all'infinito Alex Danvers.

Finalmente eliminiamo la distanza che c'è tra di noi e ci uniamo in un bacio che ci permette di trasmetterci quanto ci amiamo e quanto ci siamo mancate, è ora che siamo una nelle braccia dell'altra che tutto torna finalmente al suo posto, che vengano pure gli ostacoli e le difficoltà, non mi fanno più paura perchè io e Maggie ci amiamo e nulla è più forte dell'amore.


End file.
